The goal of this "exploratory" application is to provide a novel mechanistic understanding of vulnerability to amyloid (A [unreadable]) protein, and of the pathways through which A[unreadable] disrupts function of those cells critical in maintenance of normal myelination. We have recently discovered a novel regulatory pathway that provides a sequential linkage between oxidative changes and control of cell signaling. In this pathway, increases in oxidative status caused by exposure of cells to chemically diverse substances with pro-oxidant activity cause activation of Fyn kinase. This leads to activation of c-Cbl, an E3 ubiquitin ligase that is a target of Fyn. Activation of c-Cbl leads to ubiquitylation of its target proteins, which include among them a subset of receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs). As a result of their interaction with c-Cbl, degradation of these RKTs is enhanced, leading to a suppression of downstream signaling. As a consequence of this degradation, downstream activation of such signaling mediators as Erk1/2 and Akt are suppressed. As one would predict from such an effect, cell division is suppressed and cell survival may also be impaired. We propose to now test the hypothesis that activation of the Fyn/c-Cbl pathway plays an important role in amyloid (A[unreadable]) toxicity. The experiments proposed focus on the effects of A[unreadable] peptides on oligodendrocytes and their progenitor cells, due to the importance of myelin damage in AD pathology. Moreover, as the Fyn/c- Cbl hypothesis also predicts that exposure to sublethal concentrations of pro-oxidant stimuli will suppress cell division, we will further test the hypothesis that A[unreadable] peptides are cytotoxic for oligodendrocytes but also suppress division of the progenitors from which they are generated. If this prediction is correct, this would indicate that A[unreadable] both damages myelin-forming cells and suppresses the cell division required for repair. This research thus proposes a new molecular pathway by which A[unreadable] affects cell function. Several studies have previously suggested an important role of Fyn in the pathogenesis of AD. Our studies will provide novel insights into the mechanism by which Fyn activation may disrupt cellular function in AD. Aim 1 tests the hypothesis that exposure of oligodendrocytes and their progenitors to A[unreadable] causes activation of the redox/Fyn/c-Cbl pathway, degradation of RTKs that are c-Cbl targets, and selective suppression of downstream signaling events from these RTKs. This is associated with, depending on the type and concentration of A[unreadable] and the cell type examined, suppression of progenitor cell division (at sublethal doses) and induction of progenitor cell and/or oligodendrocyte death at higher concentrations. Aim 2 tests the hypothesis that activation of the Fyn/c-Cbl pathway is functionally important in A[unreadable] -mediated suppression of cell division and/or induction of cell death in the oligodendrocyte lineage. Aim 3 tests the hypothesis that anti-oxidants and trophic factors that protect against toxic effects of A[unreadable] suppress A[unreadable] -mediated activation of the redox/Fyn/c-Cbl pathway, thus providing a novel potential site of action for the protective effects of anti-oxidants in AD. [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This research provides novel insights into the means by which amyloid [unreadable] protein causes damage to the central nervous system in Alzheimer's disease. Our studies identify a novel molecular pathway by which amyloid [unreadable] protein disrupts cell function, new insights into the pathogenesis of the extensive damage to myelinated tracts in this disease, and a new understanding of means by which anti-oxidant therapy protects from the effects of amyloid [unreadable] protein. This research will help in identifying new means of protecting against amyloid [unreadable] toxicity. [unreadable] [unreadable]